governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Civil registry
A civil registry or population registry is a repository or database maintained by a state listing vital statistics about all of its citizens and residents. There is a legal requirement to notify the relevant authority of any life event which affects the registry; typically such events include birth, death, and marriage. In some countries, immigration, emigration, and any change of residence may be notifiable. Countries Iceland Mexico In Mexico, vital records (birth, death and marriage certificates) are registred in offices named Registro Civil (Civil Registry of Mexico). Each state has its own registration format, but is often standarized if copies are asked at Central Office in Mexico City. In the past decades (until 1960's), birth certificates were written by hand, on a styled-curive calligraphy (almost incomprehensible by the new generations)and typically issued on green-security paper. After 1960's the format in Mexico CIty didn't change at all, except for instaead hand calligraphy, they were issued on typewriter. But later after, persons who were born 1960's or before, if they asked for copies in an office, they had the same hand copy they registered at first, just in the final part, the judge established the new date of issue and the place of. In the 1980s and 1990's decades, copies were written by typewriter, but only with capital letters and in the same green-security paper. Now, all the copies (from people born before and after 1960's) are standarized in brown-security paper and are typed automatically by a computer, they have already issued the CURP, (national identification number in Mexico) and specific dates of issuing. South Africa In South Africa, vital records are maintained by the national Department of Home Affairs; any Home Affairs office can record a vital event or issue a certified copy of a vital record. Sweden United Kingdom In the United Kingdom, mandatory civil registration of births, marriages, and deaths was first introduced in 1837 for England and Wales. Subsequent legislation introduced similar systems in Ireland (all of which was then part of the United Kingdom), and Scotland. The administration of individual registration districts is the responsibility of registrars in the relevant local authority. There is also a national body for each jurisdiction. The local offices are generally responsible both for maintaining the original registers and for providing copies to the national body for central retention. A superintendent registrar facilitates the legal preliminaries to marriage, conducts civil marriage ceremonies and retains in his/her custody all completed birth, death and marriage registers for the district. The office of the superintendent registrar is the district Register office, often referred to (wrongly) in the media as the "Registry office". Today, both officers may also conduct statutory civil partnership preliminaries and ceremonies, citizenship ceremonies and other non statutory ceremonies such as naming or renewal of vows. Certified copies of the entries made by the registrars over the years are issued on a daily basis either for genealogical research or for modern legal purposes such as supporting passport applications or ensuring eligibility for the appropriate junior sports leagues. On 1 December 2007 Registrars and Superintendent Registrars became employees of their local authority for the first time following the enactment of the Statistics and Registration Service Act 2007. England and Wales Births in England and Wales must be registered within 42 days, whilst deaths must be registered within 5 days unless an inquest is called or a post mortem is held. Marriages are registered at the time of the ceremony by either (1) the officiating minister of the Church of England or the Church in Wales, (2) an Authorised Person at a Registered Building, religious, or (3)a registrar at a Register Office, Registered Building or Approved Premise. The official registers are not directly accessible by the general public. Instead, indexes are made available which can be used to find the relevant register entry and then request a certified copy of the details. Increasingly local indexes are being published on the internet, for example: http://www.nebmd.co.uk The General Register Office—now merged into the Office for National Statistics— has overall responsibility for registration administration. Scotland Civil registration came into force in Scotland on January 1, 1855. A significant difference from the English system is the greater detail required for a registration. This means that if a certified copy of an entry is requested, it will contain much more information. The General Register Office for Scotland has overall responsibility for registration administration and drafting legislative changes in this area (as well as census data). They are governed by the Registration of Births, Deaths and Marriages (Scotland) Act 1965 and subsequent legislation (responsibility for which has now been devolved to the Scottish Parliament). United States In the United States, vital records such as birth certificates, death certificates, and frequently marriage certificates are maintained by the Office of Vital Statistics or Office of Vital Records in each individual state. Other documents such as deeds, mortgage documents, name change documents, and divorce records, as well as marriage certificates for those states not centralizing these records, are maintained by the Clerk of Court of each individual county. However, the term 'civil registry' is not used. See also * Vital record External links Republic of Ireland * General Register Office United Kingdom * General Register Office (England and Wales) * General Register Office for Scotland * General Register Office Northern Ireland United States * Where to Write for U.S. Vital Records Category:Law Category:Government Category:Genealogy Category:Vital statistics Category:Public records da:Civilregistrering de:Standesamt fr:État civil he:מרשם האוכלוסין nl:Burgerlijke stand pl:Urząd stanu cywilnego pt:Registro civil ru:ЗАГС sq:Libri Amzë